Gil Mu Jin
}} | } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Title Captain of Bi Yeong Ship Mu (formerly) |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Debut Chapter 1 |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Gender Male |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Hair Black |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Eyes Red |} Gil Mu Jin is the former Captain of Bi Yeong Ship Mu and currently a member of Deung Ha Bul Myung. History It is implied that Mu Jin and Baek Yoo Shin are old acquaintances, seemingly in the past when they were part of the Bi Yeong Ship Mu. Due to unknown reasons, Mu Jin was believed to be a subject – or one of the subjects – for assassination, but survives this attempt.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 31 Plot On the night of Ga Guk's festival, it is implied that Mu Jin escorts Nabi to the place. As the fight ensures between Yi Won and Nam Yang Heon with his subordinates, it is seen that he plans to help Yi Won in fighting them, but finds no more need as Yi Won was able to beat them up alone.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 1 Mu Jin also attends the evening meeting with some members of Deung Ha Bul Myung including Nabi, Wol Young Hwa, Yi Jeok, Baek Ho, and Seon Woo Seo In regarding the compact. As Nabi volunteers himself to go steal the compact, he tries to refute along with Baek Ho but agrees thereafter. He is also shocked at Yi Jeok's volunteer and seems to cannot contest his decision like Nabi. He then ends up being part of the group as ordered by Yi Hwi for everyone to go out.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 8 Later that night when Yi Hwi, together with Yoo Dan Ah and Yi Won, was chased by the villagers of the slums, Mu Jin strolls with Yi Hwi and Yi Jeok in Bi Hwa Rim. Yi Hwi surprisingly notices Dan Ah wandering around and goes to her while he and Yi Jeok hide in the trees. As Yi Hwi tends to Dan Ah's injury, he and Yi Jeok leave a pair of plain shoes for Dan Ah.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 17 One late night, as Nabi strolls to Yu Hyang Ru from Dan Ah's residence, she is confronted by Jang Rok Ha and is worried that she is unaccompanied. Nabi reassures him that she is in fact accompanied by Mu Jin who seemingly follows her from the shadows. It is then implied that he accompanies her to Yu Hyang Ru. During the plague outbreak at Moon's End Village, Mu Jin is with Yi Hwi from a mission in helping the people of the plague-stricken land, giving grain and medicine. He is instructed by Yi Hwi to return to Yu Hyand Ru instantly to sell Nabi's valuables in exchange for money while he will pursue the fake Crimson Moon. He is also ordered by Mu Jin to keep his individual mission as a secret between the two of them, to which Mu Jin agrees.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 32 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bi Yeong Ship Mu Category:Deung Ha Bul Myung